


《余晖》番外四

by sandynoer



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandynoer/pseuds/sandynoer





	《余晖》番外四

共生体这种生物平时只需要很少的睡眠。但在地球上时，因为宿主脑细胞活跃的的影响，共生体会在食物充足且没有危险的时候进入休眠状态。  
吃饱穿暖想睡觉，这再正常不过了。  
所以暴乱在经历了漫长的回溯，并历时六个月终于找到卡尔顿后，第一次想要进入休眠期。  
眼下什么事都不急，暴乱想在他的卡尔健康甜美的身体里，偎着他活跃的心脏，好好休息一次。  
这件事暴乱告知过卡尔顿。  
尽管卡尔顿没有时空重置前的记忆，他对暴乱的顺从也是毋庸置疑的。他没有问暴乱原因，也没有问需要多久，只温顺地应下并保证不会干扰暴乱的休眠。  
［需要我时就叫我的名字。］  
暴乱多说了一句，尽管他不会再用恶劣的手段，但他还是想被卡尔顿依赖。  
然而身体健康且处于事业上升期的卡尔顿哪里会需要依赖一个外星生物呢?光是工作就够让他忙的了，甚至如果没有暴乱在，他的工作效率会提高很多。  
自认为养了大型犬的卡尔顿异常欣慰。暴乱进入休眠后他不会因为没有陪伴暴乱足够久儿感到歉疚，也再没人一天数次地盯着他吃饭睡觉甚至是喝够八杯水——老实说他的母亲都没这么干过。  
大概是因为银色史莱姆需要保持湿度吧。  
暴乱睡着的第一天卡尔顿尽情地放飞想像，且不用担心自己会遭到惩罚。  
太爽了。  
他今天要加班加到临晨一点。  
暴乱睡着时，卡尔顿的生活和他遇见暴乱前没有什么区别。工作、衣食和成功后短暂的狂欢，自由且充实。成年已有八年的他知道怎样合理安排自己的时间，发泄自己旺盛的精力。  
只有一点略微不同。  
那就是胸膛里隐隐的充实感。卡尔顿知道那是暴乱环着自己的心脏。出乎他的意料，这位外星领主比他想象中的要通情达理得多，甚至还有些太过于在乎宿主——并不是说这不好。只是这种在乎，让卡尔顿隐隐产生了些恋爱的感觉。  
恋爱?  
开什么玩笑?  
无论是和暴乱发生这种关系还是这种关系本身都值得卡尔顿好好嘲笑。卡尔顿一向鄙夷这种雄性为了占有雌性才缔结的关系，他属于暴乱，但仅仅是属于。之所以发生性关系也只是履行权利与义务而已，和所谓的‘爱’没有什么关系。  
这么想着的卡尔顿正加班结束后试图前往酒吧，但在酒吧门口就打消念头，掉头回府。  
才不是他不想嗨，是他答应了暴乱不吵他睡觉。  
但一定还有什么事，是暴乱不在时他才可以做的。  
是的，除了尽情喝咖啡和加班以外。  
听起来就像家长不在家尽情造作的小屁孩。卡尔顿嘟囔完，脱下自己的外套，和钥匙一起挂在了门边的架子上。他的前往浴室，洗一个热水澡然后换上睡衣。柔软的布料磨过胸前的两点，令卡尔顿倒吸一口冷气。  
那里被暴乱穿了环——不如说是扣上去的，暴乱恶趣味却没有伤害他的意思。  
天晓得共生体那么残暴的生物怎么会对自己的宿主那么恶劣又体贴。那对乳环将卡尔顿的乳尖从乳昏里揪出来，却没有刺破他的半寸皮肤。  
大抵男性的乳头不是应该终日挺立的东西，卡尔顿随时因为无意间磨蹭到乳尖动情，然后被暴乱坏笑着拽进卫生间或更衣室。  
暴乱同样很维护他的自尊心。只有他们两个在时卡尔顿可能被玩成各种淫荡不堪的姿势，但暴乱不会让任何人看到宿主不体面的样子。  
再没有更贴心的了不是吗？  
想到这里时，卡尔顿刚好路过镜子。他的衣襟还没有拉起来，被睡衣磨乳尖和被床具磨，他每天都要为此纠结多次。只是平时有暴乱，前几天工作又太忙，他睡前往往没有精力再想这件事。  
卡尔顿转身对着镜子。暴乱睡着了，他的神和领主没有出现。镜子里只有衣不蔽体的自己，胸前是一对被玩弄到红肿的乳尖。  
卡尔顿突然想到他能做什么了。  
自慰。  
淫秽又下流。但光是想到这个词，卡尔顿就有些口渴。暴乱教给他有关于性的一切。从暴乱找到他后，他还没有自己取悦过自己。尽管他给自己疏通输精管的技术比起暴乱来简直烂得不行。  
可是，背着暴乱偷食，想想就足够刺激。  
卡尔顿的手无意识地摸上自己的胸膛，极度敏感的乳尖蹭上掌心的茧。熟悉的快感让卡尔顿呼吸一顿，镜子里的人已是满脸潮红。  
不行，他没有勇气看这样的自己。  
卡尔顿拉上衣襟，回卧室坐到床边。胯间的动静让他无法把腿合拢。卡尔顿始终无法冷静下来，便咬牙爬到床上，拉过枕头垫在腰后。然后，把手伸进了浴衣里。  
他握住自己半硬的阴茎，也按住了右侧的乳尖。说实话他已经太久没有碰过自己了，欺瞒了眼，自己的手就像是陌生人。隐隐约约，竟让他觉出些背德。  
不是这样的，他没有背叛暴乱。  
卡尔顿摇着头，试图湿润自己干渴的唇。湿热的喘息便漏了出来，随着手上自发的抚慰逐渐变得粗重。  
卡尔顿还从来没有玩过被开发过的自己，他对此一无所知。擅于学习的他迅速开始回忆暴乱是怎么做的。  
暴乱很喜欢他的乳尖。是的，他的主人喜欢他身体的每一部分，但更为偏爱亲手开发出来的敏感点。暴乱总是在开始调情时揉弄这里，巨大的手把他的胸脯都罩在掌心，乳尖偶尔会从指缝中逃出来，但很快就会被再次捕获。  
持续挺立的状态会让这对小豆子轻易被手指夹住，暴乱总是会夹着它们反复刮擦，直到卡尔顿乖乖叫出声来。  
可是现在卡尔顿不能求饶，玩弄着乳尖的正是他自己。他还用自己更为灵活的指尖狠狠捏下去，从未有过的刺痛感令他阴茎完全挺立。  
瞧这个衷情性欲的荡妇，他竟然因为自己的胸脯硬了起来。  
腰上的酸软令卡尔顿从靠枕堆里滑落。他陷在被褥与软枕里，在周身燥热中努力套弄自己的阴茎。可是始终差了些什么，让他硬，却没有办法射精。  
暴乱从来不管他是否射精。平时这时候，暴乱早已经捅开他的屁股，操得他到处流水了。  
卡尔顿可无法兼顾乳尖和后穴，他连撸管都已经是斗胆，他可不敢去碰后面那个暴乱专用的地方。  
可是箭在弦上不得不发。卡尔顿只有翻身起来，打开了床头柜的抽屉。  
他空空如也的床头柜从暴乱来后便装满了市面上流行的情趣用品。除了暴乱可以代劳的捆绑束缚一类，这个抽屉里连跳蛋都有六七种。花样多到卡尔顿平时根本没有打开它的勇气。  
现在他就算斗胆，也只拿出了最小、形状也是最普通的跳蛋。这是柜子里唯一一个他自己买下，也是因为一开始暴乱好奇而买下的玩具。他料到这些东西都会被用到自己身上，只是没有想到会有那么多。  
还好，因为不常被使用 ，小跳蛋还有着足够的电量。  
卡尔顿把频率拧到最大，将跳蛋圆润的尖端抵住自己的会阴。熟悉的跳动令输精管立刻失去了自制力，卡尔顿感觉自己要射，却始终差了点什么。他下意识地想起那个名字，拿起了无数次近乎完美的高潮中，赐予他快感的名字。  
“……Riot……”  
“Riot——”  
卡尔顿哑声尖叫，他在自己的紧握中射了出来，而后全身瘫软地陷进床褥，阴茎跳动着，将一股股浓稠的精液射在轮廓优美的腹肌上。  
跳蛋的颤抖并没有因为卡尔顿的高潮停下，卡尔顿夹紧双腿，跳蛋卡在他湿粘的腿间。卡尔顿暂时没力气去料理它。  
他口中干咳。他的身体已经被养馋了，这样勉强的性爱完全无法满足他。他的后面还没有被打开过。卡尔顿却没有勇气去触碰那里——他从来没有自己打开过那里，他的后穴和肉穴深处的腺体，都是只有暴乱才能触碰的东西。  
意识恍惚中，卡尔顿似乎听到一声嗤笑。熟悉的低哑嗓音让他立刻绷紧了皮。  
［看看我的小宠物，你在做什么?］  
卡尔顿无意识地把腿并拢。但逐渐渗出的银色流体变成触手，将他的双腿掰开。还在疯狂震动的跳蛋掉到床上，暴乱捡起它，在卡尔顿的精液里沾湿后慢慢塞进他的后穴。  
“唔……”  
卡尔顿双腿大张，他得以亲眼看见那个不断嗡鸣的小东西被他的肉穴毫不费力地吃下去，只剩下一根长长的线像尾巴一样，被不知卯足的穴口含住咀嚼。  
他羞愧极了，他想把自己的脸挡住，暴乱却绑住了他的双手。  
［怕什么?我又不会惩罚你。］  
［真是意外你会给我这样的惊喜。］  
暴乱又从抽屉里拿出一只带有肛塞的兔子尾巴，掰开卡尔顿的臀瓣后塞了进去，并打开它的无线遥控。  
［既然这么喜欢，那就继续玩吧。］  
［把柜子里的东西都玩个遍，我会教你怎么使用的。］  
说罢，银色流体慢慢回缩，只留下一条低腰内裤的形状，将卡尔顿的阴茎和臀瓣都包裹住。毛茸茸的兔尾巴恰到好处地露在外面，既避免了被体液弄湿，又杜绝了掉出来的可能。  
两个小玩具对被养刁了嘴的卡尔顿来说完全不够用。只是维持着他身体的感觉，不让他从性欲的云端掉下去。  
获得了主人的特赦，正茫然无措着的卡尔顿刚想合拢腿，就感觉自己的屁股被捏了一下。  
［别偷懒，把盒子里的东西戴上。］  
抽屉深处的确有个盒子，里面装着项圈和带着羽毛铃铛的乳夹。项圈是皮质的，带上去冰凉。乳夹的利齿却包裹着一层乳胶，夹住乳尖时仿佛是被人用手指捻住了一样。  
高级公寓顶层的隔音效果很好，暴乱也就从不阻拦卡尔顿出声。抽屉里没有口塞一类的东西。  
卡尔顿将那两样穿戴好，之后就犯了难。  
柜子里的东西大多是些跳蛋和按摩棒，还有几个阻止射精的阴茎环。而他的阴茎和后穴都被暴乱封住，以他匮乏的性知识，他不知道任何别的玩法。  
暴乱显然不会因此放过他。  
［先来挑个你喜欢的。］  
卡尔顿不敢迟疑，连忙再拿起一件。他承认他刻意挑选了看起来不那么夸张的，只是一个跳蛋，比深埋在他体内的那个大一些。颜色很可爱，形状也相对含蓄。如果不是上面的震动开关，在外行人眼里这只是个可爱的摆件。  
［舔它。］  
卡尔顿温顺地把它放到嘴边。他伸出舌头，柔软的舌尖颤抖着沾湿了玩具的表面。  
卡尔顿的口技其实非常差，暴乱只会插他下面的穴眼。时常占据着他上面的是暴乱同样粗壮的舌。暴乱只用粗暴的吻技教会他如何深喉。使他被侵犯时，只需要表达自己的舒适，或是放松牙关，吮吸伸进嘴里的事物。  
所幸玩具只是死物。并不会因为他笨拙的技巧而失去兴致。更别提卡尔顿被体内的两个小东西折磨得魂不守舍，对于手上的东西并未用心。只待完全舔湿，便饥渴地全塞进嘴里。  
［太小了?］  
暴乱轻易就能读到他的不满。于是跳蛋被抽走，另一个更大一些的递到了他的嘴边。  
舔湿然后塞入。卡尔顿足足做了四次才对手里的东西感到勉强。  
那是一根透明的假阴茎，比一般的乳胶玩具都要软和细小。含在嘴里就像是滑不溜丢的果冻。整根塞入时刚好能填满卡尔顿口中的每一处空隙，压住他的舌头使他无法嘬食，又不至于堵塞咽喉使他无法呼吸。  
暴乱按着卡尔顿的手，把那根阴茎全部推进卡尔顿口中。然后化出一条腕足勒在他唇间，令他再不能把玩具吐出来。  
［好了，现在，用刚才的办法挑选适合你下面的玩具。］  
封住下体的内裤变回流体褪去。秀气的阴茎挺立，两个还在活泼跳动着的小玩具立刻从啧啧流水的穴眼中滑落。  
暴乱阻止卡尔顿把手指伸向后庭。他得立刻选一个阴茎环，以保证他的小兄弟不在接下来的挑选过程中泄了身子。  
阴茎环都大同小异。暴乱没有让卡尔顿选择最细弹性也最大的羊眼圈。而是将一个带有跳蛋的乳胶环套了上去。  
那是阴茎环里体型最大的一个了。不但有套住阴茎的环，插入马眼的软针。还有很细却柔韧的带子能将睾丸也拴在一起，以留出位置，能让跳蛋贴在鼠蹊处跳动。  
戴上它的感觉就像阴茎被完全塞入了一个袋子里。又紧密又贴身。正兴奋勃起的卡尔顿被带上后就直摇头。暴乱却不认为他觉得难受。  
［不用否认了，你就喜欢这个。］  
［终于到最值得期待的时候了。来喂你的屁股吃肉棒吧，开不开心?］  
暴乱捡起湿滑无比的跳蛋抵住卡尔顿的龟头，顿时震得他身体猛地弹动了一下。但也并未能帮助他逃离暴乱的掌心。暴乱直接变出了一只大手，握住卡尔顿的腰肢，然后继续往他的屁股里塞东西。  
第一个塞进的是一条狐狸尾巴。固定尾巴的是一排樱桃大小的拉珠，暴乱来回塞了几次，就刺激得卡尔顿手脚抽搐着喷水。末了终于完全塞进去，暴乱又说太小了，一把抽出来的时候卡尔顿浑身都爽到僵直。  
第二个是根玻璃棒子。冰，刚贴着肉卡尔顿就哆嗦了一下。暴乱把棒子捂热了才重新塞进卡尔顿屁股里去。坚硬的质感推开层层软肉，卡尔顿被插得直夹腿。他穴里的软肉把玻璃棒子都捂烫了，可惜这也不够，卡尔顿不会因为够硬就满足。  
下一个是个长圆的按摩棒。跟跳蛋大概只是一个长一个短的区别。  
也不够。虽然卡尔顿舒服得直哼哼，这大小也就够给他搔搔痒。暴乱用它抵住卡尔顿的腺体，卡尔顿这才伸手阻拦，以期减弱这难以承受的快意。  
还是不合意，那就下一个。  
下一个是柜子里最大的家伙，但也仅是如此。单调的震动和黑人的尺寸在给人视觉上的冲击后便意兴阑珊。也就卡尔顿正处于享受轮奸般的热浪中，没有高潮，也没有射精。只要有东西插进他的屁股，他就会哼哼唧唧的扭腰求操。  
末了还是一个有名品牌的仿动物阴茎能合他意。粗大修长的犬阴茎以梭型的柔软茎体不容抗拒地抵入卡尔顿体内，撑开他肉穴里的每一丝缝隙，根部的硬结牢牢卡住穴口。暴乱把羊眼圈套在假阴茎的龟头下面，电源打开的瞬间卡尔顿就快疯了。假阴茎以一种被程式设定好的频率在他体内抽搐捅干，茎身上密密麻麻的凸起咬住他的腺体。干得卡尔顿又哭又叫，趴在床上一边痉挛一边打滚。  
暴乱连接着他的感知，现下只见他的小科学家整个沁盈在浓稠的快感中，纯粹的性欲折磨得他欲生欲死。光他几处穴眼里潺潺流出的蜜汁，就能知道他现在有多快乐。  
［看看你，被玩具操也这么快活。］  
暴乱早已现出身形，现在虚压在卡尔顿身上。一手按住卡尔顿的手，让他自己握着假阴茎抵进肉穴深处。另一手按在卡尔顿颈侧，支撑身体的同时不让卡尔顿从他怀里滚到地上。  
与此同时，以他恶魔般的低哑嗓音在卡尔顿耳边说道。  
［你上面能含住十一厘米的肉棒，最软的乳胶能刚好封住你的喉咙。硬皮口枷最适合你的牙齿。小羊皮项圈扣到倒数第二格，手铐扣到最紧，系上三指粗的锁链最能引发你的性趣。］  
［你的乳尖真是敏感，只是被乳胶夹住就肿成这样。］  
［喜欢肉棒和睾丸被全部包裹起来?贪婪的孩子，连飞机杯都满足不了你。只有阴茎套子能，还要把带震动功能的软针插在你的尿道里干。］  
［卡尔，你下面的肉洞更是棒极了，二十三厘米的阴茎你可以全部吃下去。你能接受的粗细几乎超过你的手腕。］  
专为人类设计的玩具真的会比任何恋人都要贴心。填满他，束缚他，让他在无尽的欲海中挣扎沉沦。玩具总能面面俱到，只要动力充足，卡尔顿可以被钉死在高潮点，无论如何也落不下来。  
这样想着，暴乱的手握住卡尔顿的手，扣住假阴茎底座上的环，拉扯着它在足够湿润的后穴里抽插起来。  
［看看，玩具能满足你的一切需要。］  
［克服你不必要的羞耻心，放松身体。你可以满足你自己。］  
［为什么非要我来不可?］  
又是一波高潮碾过，卡尔顿偎着暴乱的手臂，圆瞪的鹿眼中满是被欲魔捕获的失神与恐惧。  
暴乱见他一直呜呜地闷哼着，便解开口枷看看他想要说什么。  
水蓝色的透明软棒像在他的体液中获得生命，口枷一解便从他红嫩的唇舌中游了出来。卡尔顿的口中满是因无法吞咽而积累的唾液，顺着口角丝丝滑落的样子让人直想把丑陋的阴茎掏出来，塞进去堵住他淫水直流的嘴。  
卡尔顿几乎被这场快感的酷刑折磨到昏厥，可是他依旧饥渴的身体还不愿放过他的神志。羊眼圈正伴随着抽插在他体内扩散着淫痒。狗阴茎插得他很爽，却止不了痒。  
他几乎要疯了，他已经疯了。  
被解开口枷的瞬间他便贴上了暴乱的手臂，共生体微凉的体表让他感到些微舒适。卡尔顿迫不及待地开始舔吻暴乱的手腕，拥抱他，把自己湿热的酮体镶进巨人魁梧的怀抱里去。  
“Riot。求你，我只要你……”  
“Please……”  
卡尔顿啄吻着暴乱的下颌，把自己鲜美多汁的小嘴送到暴乱嘴边。搂着他的脖子，从他的脸颊亲吻到脖颈。软嫩可口的小舌舔吻着他所能触碰到的每一处。  
暴乱松开假阴茎，为他撩开碎发。他便含住暴乱的手指，像含住一根阴茎一般殷勤含吮着。  
后穴里的抽插还在继续，可暴乱没有半点动情的样子。卡尔顿急得眼泪也掉了下来。他用腿环住暴乱的腰，被假阴茎填满的后穴对准暴乱的胯间。仿佛这样做就是暴乱在干他，只有这样，他才能心安理得地获得高潮。  
卡尔顿的恳求声越来越弱，越发强烈的热潮使他两眼翻白。他将自己塞进暴乱怀里，把自己的一切交付到他的神的手中去。  
“……求您了……”  
“……我爱你。”  
暴乱托着他的腰，任凭他在自己怀里扭成一只发情的母猫。等到他逐渐瘫软下来，才逐个解掉他身上依旧兴致勃勃的刑具。  
被丢在地上的玩具嗡嗡作响。暴乱插进来时，卡尔顿喉咙里的哽咽却还清晰可见。  
那柄肉刃在他湿透了的体内滋润自己。缓慢的抽插像利刃一般剐蹭着内里的软肉。卡尔顿射不出来，他的阴茎在不应期中缓慢而绵延不绝地吐出逐渐稀薄的精液。然后又在如愿以偿的饱足中半硬起来，向主宰他身体的君王致意。  
暴乱霸道又专制，他从来不会因为不应期放过卡尔顿，可也不会在这种时候疯狂挺动让卡尔顿难过。恰到好处地律动延长了高潮的余韵，令卡尔顿得以平缓地落下来，又落在暴乱手中。  
满是淫液的后穴在捣弄中啧啧作响。暴乱把卡尔顿放在床上，卡尔顿却像个孩子一样不敢松手。他偎在暴乱颈侧低声啜泣，全然丢盔弃甲的身子湿滑得像条鱼儿，在暴乱的抚慰中再次得趣。  
［棒极了，卡尔。好乖。］  
暴乱安抚着他，硕大的阴茎像安抚奶嘴一般填在他体内。  
现在的卡尔顿像极了他濒死的时候。即使是那时他也仍然像个不韵世事的孩子一样。一边疯狂地求欢以证明自己的忠贞，一边在欢爱中迷失自我，不知道自己在干什么，在想什么。  
好在如今，他的卡尔还知道自己要什么。不会因为被爱，被赠予就开始怀疑和自责。  
不应期过去，卡尔顿的啜泣就变了调。他捂着嘴嗯嗯啊啊地低叫，声音就像身体里渍满了蜜，甜得让人忍不住想尝一口   
暴乱确实这么做了。卡尔顿顺从地接纳他的舌头，把蜜蜂的口器接纳进自己的雌蕊，任凭他对自己予取予夺。  
暴乱坐起来，扶着卡尔顿酥软的腰，把他楔在自己挺立的男根上套弄。卡尔顿双腿软垂，他不安地趴在暴乱肩头，手指掐住掌心。下一秒就因为暴乱顶得太深，夹住暴乱的腰浪叫不已。  
暴乱不过是暂时把他放下，抓过他的手，用舌头抻直他的手指。然后依旧让他搂住自己的肩颈。  
他的小猫爽到就会挠人又不是什么秘密。他可不怕卡尔顿这细软的小爪子，若是掐坏了手心，明天卡尔顿自己又会难受。  
暴乱保持着深插的姿势，只抵在深处磨了磨。卡尔顿就软了腰。  
天知道这晚他们玩得有多疯狂。  
直到满地弹跳的玩具耗尽电量，卡尔顿都还在暴乱身下呻吟。他抓挠着暴乱的背，随意啃咬着暴乱的肩颈，却什么痕迹都没有留下。  
反倒是他自己，屁股和腰上满是粗大的指痕。肩膀和喉咙上都是星星点点的牙印。  
他被顶得坐不住了，酸软的腰直往后仰。暴乱把他放下来，让他侧身躺着，架起他的腿操。他又不依，非要抱着暴乱的胳膊，啃咬暴乱的手指。  
暴乱再没堵住他的嘴。任他边哭边哥哥爸爸地乱叫，一会儿紧夹着求操，一会儿又求不要了慢一些。真心的难伺候，大抵只有能读到他脑内天人交战的暴乱才知道。甭管他嘴里是要当婊子还是要立牌坊，只要他不疼，掰开腿操就完事儿。  
卡尔顿像极了一切不安又不知卯足的小动物。他嘲讽人类的爱情，又渴求情欲带来的温暖。他执着于拯救人类，又对同类的生命不屑一顾。  
他就是一个矛盾的集合体。他漠视弱者并仰慕强者。他需要被管理，被统治。需要有一个明确的目标来倾泻他无处安置的理想和感情。  
暴乱就是他所需要的那位。  
暴乱舔舐着他，像雄狮舔舐着他的幼崽。卡尔顿丰富的性激素像蜜一样溢出他的身体。他现在甜美得胜过任何一款甜品，巧克力也不能比拟他的生动和美味。  
最后卡尔顿向暴乱索求一个拥抱。屁股麻得不像自己的，他要趴着睡。趴在暴乱怀里，在暴乱持久的射精中一边被灌溉一边失去意识。  
暴乱抬眼看了看床头柜上的闹钟。时针越过十二点整，从他睡着的那天算起，刚好十天。  
好吧，他可怜的小宿主确实要憋坏了。  
第二天卡尔顿并没有因为昨晚的狂欢感到不适。暴乱总是体贴地照顾着他的身体，如果没有暴乱，他势必一整天都没有办法在办公室里坐下来。  
“Riot,昨晚你什么时候醒来的?”  
［你叫我名字的时候。］  
“真的?”  
［难道不是你把我叫醒的?说实话我还以为你遇到了危险，不过你确实遇到了燃眉之急。］  
“……拜托请不要说那个词。”  
卡尔顿系好领带，挡住脖子里隐隐约约的项圈勒痕。心底暗自庆幸，暴乱没有听到自己说他坏话。却完全没有想起暴乱一直都知道他在想什么。  
收拾完毕准备上班的卡尔顿拿起床头的手机，只看了一眼，就把他炸的满脸通红。  
暴乱趁他睡着把他屏保换了。那照片显然是昨晚新拍的，他大张着腿趴在暴乱怀里，嘴里含着手指，脸上还有泪痕。满是爱痕的身上只盖了一件薄薄的衬衣，衬衣短小的下摆处露出还带有指痕的股缝。一团毛茸茸的尾巴挡住了私处，可光看便知，可爱的尾巴下是多么可怕的巨物充当栓塞，才能哄得这贪婪的淫娃睡着。  
“——Riot!”  
［What?］  
卡尔顿又羞又气。暴乱好整以暇，明知故问的语气里还带着笑意。他显然很乐意看见私底下恼羞成怒又拿他无可奈何的卡尔顿。  
卡尔顿确实不能拿暴乱怎么样。暴乱体贴却充满恶趣味，他被做的一切都是他咎由自取。  
末了，他也只能憋出一句。  
“……我要记仇了，我要把这件事写到日记里。”  
［请务必记下来，你还可以打印并贴上这张照片。］  
“我的日记不是Playboy杂志!”  
［你可比那些封面明星性感多了，小兔子。］  
暴乱甚至在卡尔顿头上变出了兔子耳朵。他今天也在致力于惹卡尔顿生气。  
卡尔顿沉默了片刻，低声说了一句。  
“……我可以穿兔女郎的衣服给你看。”  
［What??］  
这下连暴乱都惊到了，卡尔顿平时可是古板到除了黑灰蓝别的都不穿。  
“……只要您喜欢。”卡尔顿感觉有点口渴，于是他舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我什么都愿意做。”  
暴乱慢慢变出脑袋，看着卡尔顿诚恳的表情，侧过头亲吻他的唇瓣。  
下一秒卡尔顿就暴动起来，揪着暴乱咬他的腕足。  
果然还是这样解气，下次先把暴乱骗出来再说。  
暴乱假意惨叫，一边从卡尔顿嘴里抢自己的腕足一边挠他痒痒。  
［我就知道你在骗我!狡猾的人类!你总是诡计多端!］  
银色的流体从卡尔顿微笑的嘴角溢出来，暴乱搂着他。他的爱人就在他眼前，以异星生物奇异的构造与他交换一个早安吻。  
爱确实存在着。  
哪怕只是一场好戏。


End file.
